Csárli Béku alkotása: Krisztián És Bence
A "Krisztián És Bence évadjai a legjobbat adják mire tudatja amire tudatja! :) ;)" A Sorozat Infója: Eredeti Neve: Krisztián És Bence Korábbi Nevek: "Bence És Krisztián","Bence És Krisztián Kalandjai",'Krisztián És Bence Kalandjai". Alkotók: Csárli Béku Ian Duerre Arany Generátor, Maisie Mais Duerre Arany Generátor és Ivan Iwan Duerre Arany Generátor Nyelv: Magyar, Angol (Angol az 5.évad befutása után kezdődött el.) Epizódok: 1560 vagy 1400 vagy 1440 (8.évad után) Részenkénti játékidő: 45 perc Gyártó: Csárli Béku & Béku TV Stúdió Eredeti Sugárzás: 2010.Szeptember.01 - 2019.Június.20 Sugárzás: 2010-2019. Előző Sorozat: Krisztián Óvodában! Folytató sorozat(ok): Gonoszok Balladája (2019) Évadok: 1-9 Műfaj: Vígjáték,Dráma,Akció Főszereplők: Krisztián (1.évad-9.évad) Kovács Bence (1.évad-4.évad) Bús Bence (4.évad-9.évad) Alex (1.évad-4.évad) Gergő (6.évad-9.évad) Gubkó Dávid (7.évad-9.évad) Szabó Attila (7.évad-9.évad) Garajszki Réka (8.évad-9.évad) Történelem: (A képek itt prototipusok voltak 2011 szeptembere elött:) Érdekességek *A sorozat 2010.Szeptember.01-én debütált a Csárli Béku És Béku TV Stúdió csatornán. *A sorozat rendezői az egyik évadtól lévő beszállásnál: Csárli Béku 1-8 Mais 1-8 Iván 1-8 Kutyuli 1-8 Maisie 1-8 Dia 1-8 *Gonoszok vannak, voltak, lesznek is de az 1.Évadtól a 2.Évadig nem voltak gonoszok míg a 2.Évadban fel nem tűntek a Krisztiánék alatt lévő A-sok akik fő célpontja Kovács Bence volt. Aztán az 5.Évadtól Farkas Edit lett a főgonosz. *A sorozatban egy rejtett hely van ami egy pince de valójában egy jövőbelátó dolog van amit úgy hívnak hogy: A jövőbelátó aminek annyi a lényege hogy a megadott személynek egy olyan jövőt jósol ami 2-3 akár 4 év múlva be is következik. Ez a különös pince a 2.Évadban tűnik fel de egy utalást is tesznek az 5.Évadban amit Szasza (Szabó Szabolcs/Szabi) mond: "Nézzétek meg ha azt a rohadt jövőt látjuk! Mi lesz még? Annyi kellene hogy elzárják azt a pincét vagy legalább valami mást tegyenek azzal a szaros "cuccal" egyszerüen mindig új osztályok jönnek be és egyfolytában próbálják kifejteni mi lesz olyan 3 év múlva..." De visszatérőként a 6.Évadban a 7.Fejezetben (Ami Tavasz, Március de a fejezet neve: Felbukkanó virágok) a 15.Részben ami a neve: Letérés a "pokol" buggyrára Abban a részben az egyik jelenetben és több mint 5 percen át Melitta és Krisztián ott kutatják át a nyomait a pincének. *Amikor Kovács Bence kilépett mindenki elszomorodott mert imádták a rajongók és a társai is. *Főszereplők évadok szerint változatosak: 1.Évad: Krisztián és Bence 2.Évad: Krisztián És Bence, Alex, Adrián (Brassói) 3.Évad: Krisztián És Bence, Alex, Adrián (Brassói) és Zoli 4.Évad: Krisztián És Alex, Bence (Kovács) És Bence (Bús) 5.Évad: Krisztián És Bence (Bús) 6.Évad: Krisztián És Bence (Bús) 7.Évad: (Krisztián És Bence És Gergő) *Kovács Bence visszatérő szereplőként visszatér a Végzetes napon ami a 6.Évad utolsó része aminél a kisudvaron Gergőék beszélgetnek a háttérnél lehet látni ahogyan ott áll a Bence (Kovács) És a 6.Évad filmjében a Krisztián És Bence: A második menekülésben ő és a felmentőseregével megérkezik Frissített érdekességek #Garajszki Réka, aki először a A röplabdabajnokság 'című részben megjelent, A bajnokság után felkereste Csárli Békut, akivel elbeszélgetett arról hogy benne lehet-e a sorozatban, Csárli Béku erre pedig már azt mondta: ''"Hiszen már benne is vagy." #A Krisztián & Bence sorozat a legelső olyan sorozat, ahol iskolai dráma-akció témájú, de ez csak az 5.évadtól igaz, mivel az 1-4.évadig vígjáték témájú volt. #Minden nap egy részt vesznek fel Csárli Békuék, ami teljes 5-6-7 óra (a hét napjaitől függően) ami azt jelenti hogy a vágást 45 és 1 óra 5 percre tudják megcsinálni a vágóprogramok automatikusan. #Egy elterjedt tévhit szerint Csárli Békuék csináltak már 5 órás részt is, de ezt Csárli Béku lebuktatta azzal, hogy egy részt valóban 5 órán át vesznek fel, de a vágást rövidebbre csinálják. #Emília a legelső, utána pedig Bernadett az a két karakter, akik hackertudásukról híres. #2-3 év után a suli aminek a sorozatban a '''Szent László Általános Művelődési Központ (ÁMK)-t kapta, az úgy pár éven belűl a valóéletben megváltozott, mivel a suli mostanra már a színészeti szakot is berakta tanulható ágnak, köszönhetően Csárli Békuéknak, így átnevezve a sulit Szent László Színészeti Általános Művelődési Központnak (SZLSZÁMK) #Annak ellenére, hogy a suli régen a mostani névre lett átnevezve, azelőtt is folytak színházi előadások is amit leginkább a Tóth-Pál sportteremben történtek. #Réka az első olyan főkaraker a 8.évad végén és 9.évadban, aki egy másik suliból jött. #A sorozatban fegyvereket, igaziakat nem használnak, hanem igazinak kinéző airsoft fegyvereket. #Elterjedt tévhit, hogy csak Csárli Béku csinálja a sorozatot és Iván és Mais pedig producerek, de valójában mind a hárman készítik a sorozatot. #Olyan jelenetet akartak beletenni amiben a jövőbelátó víztükör megjósolja Krisszéknek a jövőjüket, de ezt az ötletet Mais elvetette, azt mondván hogy a sorozat nem Sci-Fi, hanem a való életben foglal helyet. #Csárli Béku, Mais, és Iván megjelentek a sorozatban egy párszor, de csak cameo-szereplőkként, a háttérben megbújva. #Timmy (Szlavikovics Tamás) a 8.évad utolsó előtti részben meg volt említve Lilla által jellemezve őt "Egy gazdag faszi"-ként. #Forgatókönyv nem nagyon akad a sorozat részeiben, csak a filmekben, ráadásul improvizálnak a színészek, és Krisz, a sorozat protagonistája úgy jellemezte ezt az egész improvizálást hogy "az egész olyan mintha játszanánk." #Intrója a sorozatnak soha nem is volt, a legfőbb oka az azért is van, mert túl sok főszereplő jelenik meg, ezért egy intró akár 3-4 perces is lehetne, amit Csárli Békuék nem akartak, főleg drámai intrókat vezettek be, ahol nem a nevek jelennek meg, hanem különböző jelenetek, főleg a sorozat filmjeihez köt nagyot. Végénél az outro sem jelenik meg, csak a filmeknél, túl sok névvel ellátva. #A sorozat 5.évad (2014) óta rendeznek meg évente, nyaranként június.25 és július.10-e között (a dátum változó) egy hetes fesztivált, ahol mindenfélét ki lehet próbálni ami a sorozatban volt, és főleg a színészek is megjelennek, és méghozzá beszélgető konferenciák is vannak. #6.évad óta (2015) jelennek meg a főszereplői a sorozatnak és a készítői a Comic-Con-i beszélgetésen. #A sorozat és a valóság között sok közös nincsen, mivel a sorozat úgy alapozik az államra, hogy azt nem Bajai Királyság néven emlegetik és nevezik, és nem nagy a területe mint most, hanem azt Magyarország néven emlegetik és nevezik, és kisebb a területe a Bajai Királyságénál, plusz, Nagy-Britannia régió nem jelenik meg, ezért az csak említve van ritkább esetekben. A királyság királyság, míg az ország kormány vezette állam. #A Krisztián És Bence: Online kétféle okból készült el; Az egyik legfőbb ok, azért, mert ha már a sorozatból játékot is szeretnének, akkor kellene egy olyan játék, amivel elszórakozhatnak. Így jött létre a Csárli Béku És Béku: The World neveztű játék Krisztián És Bence változata, amiben több történet, részlet került bele. A másik ok, hogy 2015-ben készült el, 5 éve, hogy a sorozat elindult, így az évforduló alkalmából jött létre részből. infoboxok Részek (9.Évad) (Fontos részek) 9.évad 1.rész - Ahogy visszatértünk (As We Back) 9.évad 2.rész - A találkozó (The meeting) 9.évad 3.rész - Egy régi ismerős fogoly (A familiar old prisoner) 9.évad 20.rész - Boldog Szülinapot Réka! (Happy Birthday Rachel!) 9.évad 21.rész - Váratlan látogatók (Unwanted visitors) 9.évad 46.rész - Amikor azt hitték hogy meghaltam (When they believed im dead) 9.évad 47.rész - Egy konfliktus kezdete (The beginning of a conflict) 9.évad 48.rész - A konfliktus (The conflict) 9.évad 49.rész - Az az őrült lány (That crazy girl) 9.évad 50.rész - Egy másik világban (In another world) 9.évad 74.rész - A köd (The fog) 9.évad 80.rész - Őrület újratöltve (Madness reloaded) 9.évad 120.rész - A különleges akció előtt (Before the special action) 9.évad 121.rész - Lányok a bajban (Girls in danger) 9.évad 122.rész - Szerelem a szélben (Love in air) (VALENTINNAPI KÜLÖNKIADÁS) 9.évad 226.rész - Egy évvel ezelőtt (One year ago) (AZ ÜLDÖZÉS NEVŰ RÉSZ KÜLÖNKIADÁSA) 9.évad 232.rész - A legyek ura (The king of flies) 9.évad 234.rész - Mindennek vége (The end of everything) 9.évad 235.rész - Amilyen hosszú ideig itt vagy (As long as you're here) (A SOROZAT UTOLSÓ RÉSZE) 9.évad 236.rész - Finálé (Finale) (A sorozat finálé, lezáró része) Filmek #Krisztián és Bence: Gyerekek senkiföldje (2015) #Krisztián és Bence: Égő vég (2015, 5.évad zárófilmje) #Krisztián és Bence: A suli megmentése (2016, 6.évad zárófilmje) #Krisztián és Bence: Krisztián és Melitta (2016) #Krisztián és Bence: Halálos játszma (2017, 7.évad zárófilmje) #Krisztián és Bence: Az összecsapás (korábbi nevén A nagy háború kezdete) (2018, 8.évad zárófilmje) #Krisztián és Bence: Idegenek a szélben (2018 június végén) #Krisztián és Bence: Váratlan látogatók (2018 szeptembere) #Krisztián és Bence: Egy másik világban (2018 októbere) #Krisztián és Bence: Szállásváros Három Muskétása (2019 tavasza) #Krisztián és Bence: A III. Béla Gimnázium eltitkolt aktái (2019 májusa) #Krisztián és Bence: A leszámolás (korábbi nevén A végső leszámolás) (2019 nyara) #Krisztián és Bence: A háború után/A forradalom után (2019 júliusa) #A város gimnáziuma (2019 októbere körül, dokumentumfilm) #III. Béla Gimnázium (2020 körül) #Gonoszok Balladája: A III. Béla Gimnázium eltitkolt aktái 2 (2020 májusában) #Gonoszok Balladája: Vadászat az Új Felszabadítók után (2020 júniusában, 1.évad zárófilmje) A sorozat antológia filmjei: #Krisztián és Bence: Idegenek a szélben #Krisztián és Bence: Váratlan látogatók #Krisztián és Bence: Egy másik világban (NON-KÁNON TÖRTÉNET) #A város gimnáziuma (III. Béla története, de dokumentumfilm) #III. Béla Gimnázium (múltban játszódó történet '92-ben) Gonoszok Balladája fejezetek 1.ÉVAD 1.Fejezet: Az új fejezet/The New Chapter (Szeptember) 2.Fejezet: Meghúzódó vonalak/Nestled Lines (Október) (itt sejtik, hogy Nagy Réka megalapította újra a felszabadítókat, miután kijön a korházból, megölve 13 embert ott) 3.Fejezet: A Livoda rejtélye/The Mystery of The Livoda (November) (Krisz, Réka és Lilla kiderítik hogy hol van az Új Felszabadítók főhadiszállása, de nem járnak sikerrel, de annyi dolgot megtudnak, hogy Erdélyi Árpi Réka társa, és néhány tag a Livodán megbújtak) 4.Fejezet: A Livoda rejtélye: Csendesség ellenségek közt/The Mystery of The Livoda: Silence amongst enemies (December) (Itt derül ki, hogy Gergőt elfogják, és néhány volt osztálytársát Nagy Réka kivégzi) 5.Fejezet: Üdv vissza, a Szent Lászlóban!/Welcome back, to the Saint Laduslaus! (Január) (Fenyegetések történnek Dávid osztályában, de emellett a röpisek rendeznek egy verekedő meccset, ami a sportcsarnokban rendeződik meg, és a szent lászlósok ignorálják és megutálják Kriszt azt állítva hogy tönkretette az iskolát) 6.Fejezet: Sejtelmes kapcsolatok/Suspicious relationships (Február) (Itt derül ki hogy Vörös Gergőnek több kapcsolata van az Új Felszabadítókkal, Nagy Rékával, és Dávid egyik két osztálytársa Olivér és Gergő próbálnak valami információt szerezni a Röplabdásoktól, míg Krisz próbál összeköttetést keresni más személyekkel kapcsolatban hogy képben legyen mi történik a háttérben, és Baján, és még eközben Krisz megbízásokat kap a III. Bélától, és eljár oda megoldani néhány rejtélyes ügyet) 7.Fejezet: Testvérség/Brotherhood (Március) 8.Fejezet: Az ellenség megmozdulása/The movement of the enemy (Április) (Itt derül ki, hogy az Új Felszabadítók elfoglalták sikeresen a Tangazdaságot és a Hotel Sugovicát is, és embereket rabolnak el) 9.Fejezet: Tű a szénakazalban/Nestle in a haystack (Május) (A III. Bélában egy ellenség van, és nem az Éber Kata, közben néhány ügyet megold a III. Bélának Krisz, ebben a fejezetben történik a III. Béla Gimnázium Eltitkolt Aktái 2 film is) 10.Fejezet: Egy korszak vége/The End of an era (Június) 2.ÉVAD